Scientific integration is an integral part of the SPORE concept. Through a Research Coordination Core Facility Database developed during the first SPORE award known as the SPORE Network, interactions within and between core facilities, investigators, other SPORE sites and the NCI are fostered to further develop a truly collaborative program that takes maximum advantage of research opportunities generated by SPORE participants. The Network offers a comprehensive, multiplatform, relational database designed to enhance collaborative research efforts at all Breast Cancer SPORE sites, including linkage with the Program Director of the NCI. Using an application generator and mini-computers, we propose further development and enhancement of a fully relational database that can share text information (e.g. abstracts, papers, reports, techniques, formulas, patient information, etc.) and graphic information (e.g. diagrams, graphs x-rays and slides) between the breast cancer SPORE awardees and the NCI. The SPORE Network will build on the already existing tumor bank, serum bank, cell resource, tumor registry and breast patient questionnaire databases and create new and enhanced databases for sharing of resources and knowledge between investigators and SPORE sites. Further, communication devices including Internet, Gopher and Bulletin Board Systems will be enhanced to ease communication and improve speed of transfer of information. The availability of this resource in shared databases and communications networks broadens the resources available to SPORE investigators and facilitates scientific integration.